


The Passenger in Seat 2B

by thericketandoo



Category: Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: AU, Fear of Flying, Flight Attendants, M/M, One Shot, hernst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 11:22:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5002864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thericketandoo/pseuds/thericketandoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ernst <i>hates</i> flying. (A hernst one-shot)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Passenger in Seat 2B

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyBoBo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBoBo/gifts).



> Kelsey (nastyinkhakis on tumblr) writes so many AMAZING things for the SA fandom, that I felt like I owed it to her to try and write something. Enjoy!

Ernst stared at the seat in front of him, hands gripping the armrests of his seat as the airplane's captain made his announcements. He couldn't hear them, though because he was too focused on to trying not pass out, or throw up. Either way, he wanted nothing more than to get off this plane.

Ernst _hates_ flying.

His seat was in First Class which, for most people, might ease the stress of flying, but not for Ernst. He couldn't help but imagine all of the different terrifying scenarios where being in the front of the plane was worse than the back. Ernst was sitting on the aisle, one seat back from the front row, so when a flight attendant took their place for the safety spiel, his eyes were momentarily drawn in their direction. Ernst got as far as reading the flight attendant's name tag, "Hanschen", before the mention of "in case of emergency landing" brought Ernst's eyes back to the seat in front of him, and his stomach back to his throat.

\----

Hanschen had been a flight attendant with this airline for almost two years now, and could label an anxious flyer from the moment they stepped on the plane. The passenger in seat 2B was no exception.

The passenger in seat 2B, according to the flight roster, was named Ernst Robel, and had barely made eye contact with anyone as he stepped on the plane. Hanschen could see he was nervous, but knew it wasn't the sort of suspicious-nervous he had to be worried about simply by watching Ernst's movements. Once Ernst had sat down he had immediately buckled his seatbelt, and tightened it way tighter than anyone who'd want to feel their legs after the flight had ended would, and reached over to slam the window closed. Hanschen saw Ernst's slow, and deliberate breathing. The man was staring so intensely at the seat back in front of him, that he barely noticed when Hanschen started his pantomime safety demo. 

Not being noticed was unusual for Hanschen, typically, because most people he met considered him very attractive, to which he whole-heartily agreed, and upon studying Ernst further, Hanschen assumed Ernst should have felt no different.

Once the safety announcements were over, Hanschen started his final flight checks, walking through the aisle with his hands ensuring that the overhead bins were secure, and glancing down to make sure electrics were stowed, and seat belts were fastened. When he got to row 2, he noticed a smart phone on the floor near Ernst's feet.

"Sir, is that yours?" Hanschen asked, pointing to the phone.

\----

Ernst was jolted out of his poorly attempted object focus meditative state by a voice next to him. His eyes went first to the hand in front of him, pointing at the ground, then he followed the direction of the point to the phone, his phone, on the ground, before finally turning his attention to the source of the voice. Ernst was sure he'd left his brain back gate because moment he made eye contact with the golden-haired, exceptionally gorgeous flight attendant who had done the safety demo he didn't watch, he lost all ability to think. Ernst most certainly was gaping.

"Is that your phone?" Hanschen asked again, but this time his voice was more honeyed, as he probably noticed the look on Ernst's face.

Ernst continued to stare. His grip tighten on the armrests of his seat,as he tried to remember how to respond to questions.

"...Yes?"

\----

Hanschen's intention was not to completely incapacitate the passenger in 2B, but apparently he had. On one hand, Ernst did seem to appear slightly, just barely, more relaxed, but on the other hand, Hanschen's presence seemed to have had such an effect on him, that he was barely functioning.

Hanschen waited a moment after Ernst's acknowledgement that the phone was indeed his, before accepting that Ernst was not going to pick up the phone himself, so Hanschen did it for him.

"Here you are, sir." Hanschen held out the phone to Ernst, but he continued to stare, now at the phone, still clinging to his armrests. After another beat, Hanschen looked at the phone lock screen, saw that it was in airplane mode already, and placed it in the seat back pocket in front of Ernst.

"There you go. It'll be there when you regain consciousness." Hanschen started to walk away, but worried that his tone may have sounded too insensitive, so he turned back and added, "And if you need _anything_ else, don't hesitate to ask." 

\----

Hanschen was standing in near the cockpit door, saying 'thank you' to passengers as they left the flight, when Ernst stopped in front of him.

"Thank you."

"Thank you. Come fly with us again." Hanschen's work-smile faded when Ernst continued to stand in front of him, appearing to be mustering up confidence to say more.

"You really helped me make it through this flight," Ernst blurted out, a bit frantically. After a second though, he sighed and gave Hanschen a nervous smile.

"Of course," Hanchen smirked, "I was just doing my job. I mean, for the most part."

"And I'm sorry, but," Ernst blushed, handed Hanschen the napkin that had been under the drink he had during the flight with a phone number scribbled on the inside, smiled once more, and hurried off the plane.

"See you soon!" Hanchen drawled, sharing a knowing look with a coworker.

Hanschen _loves_ flying.


End file.
